Last Kiss
by Maddieiddam
Summary: It's the last prom Dalton will ever see, and Logan Wright is all alone. Things are turning out to be pretty drab, but will a special someone turn that all around? Jogan. Slight Leedles or Tweegan. One shot.


**Final prom at Dalton, and Logan's all alone.**

**:(**

**Just read it.**

**:)**

* * *

"The rest of the year," A tall, blond, blue-eyed boy spoke, his voice even, strong, and steady, though his eyes were pleading.

"The rest of the year!" The older males across the table from the blond and his brother began to murmur, expressing their doubts of the offered plan. It went on for quite a while, two of the men actually shouting at each other before the original boy spoke up again, silencing the legacies.

"Yes. The rest of the year. That's the least you can give us. I mean… Truth be told, it's our home."

"Yeah," The identical blond beside the first agreed. "And with as much as we've been through recently, leaving our home is the last thing we want to do."

The elders were quiet, contemplating.

"Well?" The first blond asked.

The man in the center of the table glanced to the other legacies, waiting for one of them to object to his silent decision, though none did. He let out a sigh, running a hand back through his dark hair before locking his gaze onto the twins. "The rest of the year."

Two identical smiles spread across the faces of the blonds, their eyes immediately turning to lock on each other's, ice blue glinting with mischief, silently forming a plan for their last few months.

There was so much to do, so much to accomplish, so much to break, so many to prank, but one thing was a definite, certain;

Prom.

The Brightman's had everybody busy. Everybody. Kurt and Blaine made cookies, and other confectionary foods while Wes darted back and fourth from the store, buying ingredients, glitter, and whatever else the twins sent him to get. David called Katherine, trying desperately to get her in, while Drew and Satoru created devices to serve punch and preform under the supposed mass amount of glitter the twins had suggested. Most of the others were either busy trying to set up and decorate the gardens outside the ballroom, and a select few were selling tickets.

Busy working on the interior of the prom, the Brightman's failed to notice one student had gone astray. Logan.

The blond was situated in a plastic chair, much to small for his height, beside the still form of one Julian Larson. Logan watched with steady emerald eyes, waiting for even the slightest movement from his best friend, anything at all. Alas, nothing ever happened, and day after day, the Prefect was sent home, his hopes downtrodden, but never gone.

Today was a different day, however, and Logan had a feeling that it be the day, the day he'd been waiting for; The day Julian would wake up.

He had begged, and pleaded, and begged some more, but regardless of how much he tried, the stubborn actor never seemed to react.

But today was the day. It had to be.

Sitting in the chair, his shoulders hunched over the still body, Logan began to quietly beg, his voice barely above a whisper. "Please, Julian. Just wake up. Please. Wake up. Just wake up."

"I love soap operas, and as much like one this is, I can't stand to watch it." Queit footsteps clicked into the room "Besides, I don't think Julian would want you to miss out on your last Dalton prom."

Logan shot up in his seat, a little shocked by the unexpected voice. He sighed, however, his hand still remaining in Julian's as he turned to look at the other. "I don't want to leave, Kurt. What if he... and I'm not here..."

"He'd understand, Logan," Kurt said softly, moving over to the blond, dropping down to rest back on his haunches, their eyes now nearly level.

"But he needs someone."

"There are nurses."

"You know what I mean."

"But I don't. I know this is difficult, and I know he's your best friend, but Logan, you can't keep letting your life pass by in here, waiting for him. Sure, he could wake up in 5 minutes, or maybe 5 days, but it could be weeks, or months... Logan, you need to let go. Take a break."

Logan dropped his head exhaling a long breath he hadn't known he was holding. "You're right. I just... Can't. Not yet..."

"Prom's a great excuse, you know?"

"I don't even have a tux. It burned."

Kurt smiled. "I love having a tall step-brother. I have a suit for you back at Dalton."

Well shit. Logan had no choice now. He sighed again, glancing back to Julian before responding to Kurt. "Okay. Prom."

Kurt grinned and stood up, brushing his hands across the backs of his legs. He moved to the door. "I'll give you a minute. Meet me at my car?"

Logan shook his head no. "Let's just go now. I'll never leave otherwise." He pushed himself up in his chair, the plastic sliding back behind him. Julian's hand still remained in his, and after a minute he brought it to his lips, brushing them across it lightly before letting go a few moments later.

He stared at the brunet before moving back to Kurt, leading him out of the doorway, but not before sneaking a glance back. He could have sworn he had felt something, seen it, maybe, but looking back, he saw nothing. He shrugged it off. Kurt was right, he had to go live.

Prom was a bust. For Logan, anyway. Watching the happy boys around him dancing in the massive amounts of glitter blowing from the fans attached to the celling wasn't exactly fun for him, especially without a date of his own.

The twins had come over to him a few times, both dancing with him and even stealing a few kisses inside one of the giant dinosaurs the twins had managed to bring in. That was fun until things got a little too heated, and Ethan slid off Logan hips and knocked the giant bowl of snacks out of the dinosaurs mouth. It was good for a laugh, and had been the highlight of Logan's night, but something felt off, and the Prefect knew exactly what it was. Julian.

It had been about five hours since Kurt had dragged him away from the hospital, and as hard as he tried to forget, it was nearly impossible. What if Julian had awoken? What if he was alone? What if he was scared? What if he had died? Logan shook his head. He couldn't afford to think like that. Besides, by his judgement, this dance had to nearly be over, and then he could return to the hospital.

"Who's had fun tonight?" a voice asked over the speakers. Bingo Logan thought to himself over the large roar of the boys. "Woo!" the voice cheered before another, identical voice came on. "I wish this could go all night, you know I do-"

"-but unfortunately, it can't. All good things must come to an end, and I have to say, this is one of the saddest endings of them all."

A collective murmur was shared between all in attendance, yet the voice continued over it. "It was great, really, but it's come to that time of the night for the last song."

"So go on, choose your partner, and enjoy your final dance here at Dalton."

A light spattering of claps was heard in the pause before the song began. A beat of total silence before a low bass thud was heard, and the song started up. Logan stared down at his hands for a moment, quietly hoping someone, preferably the twins, would come over and ask him to dance, though when he looked up, he saw everyone paired up. David and Katherine, Kurt and Blaine, Drew and Satoru with some girls he had never met, Derek with Casey, and the twins with each other. Dwight had asked Laura to dance, and both of them were swaying to the beat, their cheeks still bright red. Reed and Shane were pressed tight together, Shane having caught the curly-haired boy as he tripped over his own feet. Shane was now guiding him across the floor, his arms holding him steady.

Logan sighed, he'd never admit it, but he wanted this to end well for him, and by the looks of it, he'd be alone. He dropped his eyes back down. Why had he even agreed to come? He listened to the soft female voice come out over the melody, and he hummed the words lightly, failing to notice the boy walking quietly up to him.

"This prom's a bust. My hospital room was a bigger party than this," the mystery boy spoke.

Logan froze, his head shooting up a moment later. "Julian?"

"Who the hell else would I be?"

Logan just shook his head, blinking a few times as he took in the brunet. He was wearing a tux that was a bit too big for him, though for purposeful reasons, if the I.V. in his hand was any confirmation of that.

Logan had spaced out in his thoughts, and was violently ripped from them as Julian spoke again. "I just busted out of a damn hospital, you bastard. You are going to dance with me."

Logan complied, locking his eyes on Julian's as he extended a hand, grasping the one he had been holding so often for the past few weeks.

Julian was quiet as they moved out onto the floor. The began to sway to the beat, slowly moving in a circle, Logan slowly beginning to lose himself in Julian, and Julian already gone in Logan. It had been so long since they'd spoken, and now that they had the chance, there were no words to say.

The twins had paused their dancing as they caught glimpse of the actor and Logan. They sent each other knowing looks before one moved to the lighting booth, the other clearing the center of the dance floor.

Unknowingly, Julian and Logan drifted to the wide open space, right below a light shower of glitter that was virtually unnoticed by them, even once the shining, light blue spotlight had been directed down on them.

They continued dancing, lost in each other. The motion was so basic that they didn't have to think, allowing them to silently communicate, unspoken feelings shining through as they slowly drifted closer together, their noses brushing occasionally.

Eventually the song faded out, the steady bass drum drifting away, though neither boy stopped their repetitive spinning, not wanting to end their little moment.

The ballroom was silent as some took in the fact that their last even at Dalton was over, others turned their attention to the still dancing boys, but no one made a noise or motion to move.

Logan was the first to stop their routine, though he made no effort to distance himself from Julian. Instead, he slid his hand up to rest along the side of the actor's neck, causing the brown eyes in front of him to grow wide. Was he really going to? No. He didn't feel the same, did he?

Julian's question's were answered as the blond slowly moved in, gently closing the distance between their lips. Julian's eyes fluttered shut, his heart flipping as sparks flew between the two of them, Logan experiencing the same feeling, keeping him locked in place.

Julian was the one to pull away, though not by much. His eyes drifted open as he looked up at Logan, receiving a nod from the Prefect in reply to his questioning gaze.

Who knew what would come next? Why did it matter? Because at this moment, Julian finally had Logan, his one true desire, and Logan had Julian, his heart's secret yearn. The future is unsure, and nothing is solid, but they couldn't care less. Even if this was their last kiss, it had happened, and nothing could possibly matter more.

* * *

**The song used is Last Kiss, by Taylor Swift**

**:D**


End file.
